My Playlist : Nightmare
by Kuro-Kurenai
Summary: Cuma curhat nggak penying dari Authornya. Warning: Misstypo, Geje, Gapenting, de-el-el.
1. Lost in Blue

**:: Kuro - Kurenai Present ::**

**-::- M Y P L A Y L I S T : N I G H T M A R E -::-**

Rated: T

Genre: Drama / General

Summary: Kumpulan songfic oneshoot. Gaje, wagu, aneh, nggak penting. Don't like don't read. Semi AU. Bakal jadi 100% AU di beberapa chapter ke depan. Semua songfic bakal pake lagu-lagunya Nightmare. XD

* * *

**# 1. Kadaj side : Lost in Blue**

**Lost in Blue © Nightmare (Lyric & Compose by Satoru Kano)**

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

* * *

**

_"Kono saki wa nanimo nai."_

_Boku wo waratta taiyou to semi no koe sonna sekai no owari ni.

* * *

_

Aku menatap kanvas kuning cerah. Ini jam dua siang. Semua orang sibuk dengan makan siangnya, pekerjaannya dan lain sebagainya. Tapi tidak denganku. Sudah dua jam aku terus disini. Di tengah lapangan gersang tanpa cat hijau setitikpun, sejauh mataku menatap. Mungkin mereka yang melintas mengatakan bahwa aku gila, cari mati dan lain sebagainya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena aku merasa, sudah tidak ada masa depan dalam hidup ini. Aku merasa akhir dari dunia akan seperti ini.

* * *

_Furi mukeba kakoha kieteite_

_Aishita anohitono namaesae,_

_Nanimo omoidasenai yo.

* * *

_

Saat aku melihaat ke belakang. Masa laluku yang seharusnya selalu ada di otakku, tapi tak ada. Semua kenanganku bak air yang menguap karena matahari yang berada tepat diatasku. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa indah bersama orang yang kucintai. Saat tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, kami selalu bersama. Tapi kenapa semuanya menguap secepat itu? Bahkan aku tidak bisa memanggil namanya saat itu.

* * *

_"Kietai."_

_"Kienai."_

_"Kietai."_

_Zutto itakute tsurakute demo kesenakute.

* * *

_

Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan perih ini. Aku ingin menghilang. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tahu, ini bukan acara sulap yang sering ditayangkan di Shinra Chanel. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari kenyataan yang hanya menambah luka batin. Perasaan perih yang menyesakkan hati. Dengan susah payah, aku menghapus semua perasaan itu. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Semua usaha yang menguras tenaga rohaniku sia-sia saja.

* * *

_"Itsuka kawareru?"_

_"Kawareru?"_

_"Kawareru?"_

_Mijimeni mogaita ano natsu.

* * *

_

Sempat terbesit pikiran tentang perubahan. Apakah ini semua bisa berubah suatu hari nanti? Bisakah semuanya kembali seperti dahulu? Apakah bisa planet ini berubah menjadi damai seperti semula dan aku bisa kembali bersama orang yang kucintai - Ibuku sendiri?

* * *

_"Kono saki wa nanimo nai?"_

_Ano hi kurutta taiyou to kimi no koe sonna sekai no owari ni.

* * *

_

Aku bingung dengan semuanya. Apakah ini adalaah akhir dari dunia ini? kurasakan panas matahari makin merajam tubuhku. Aku mulai dehidrasi. Keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku membuat pasir di sekitar tempatku berdiri menjadi basah. Sudah terlalu lama aku disini.

* * *

_"Kietai."_

_"Kienai."_

_"Kietai."_

_Zutto itakute tsurakute demo kesenakute_

_"Mou ii ka?"_

_"Mou ii yo."_

_"Arigatou."_

_"Sayonara."_

_Ano natsu no jibun he.

* * *

_

Aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku ingin menghilang. Tapi aku tak bisa. tapi aku sudah benar-benar ingin menghilang. Aku sudah cukup menderita sengan semua sayatan di batin yang melandaku. Semuanya cukup sampai disini. Loz... Yazoo... Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ini. Sampai jumpa. Aku akan menghilang. Menguap bersama matahari di musim panas yang menjadi saksi pemikiranku.

* * *

_"Gomen ne. Damedatta. Waratterundarou na . Hetakuso nawarai kao de."

* * *

_

Maafkan aku, semuanya. Apa yang ku kerjakan selama ini sia-sia dan sangan tidak berguna. Hanya merepotkan kalian dan membuang-buang waktu kalian. Aku akan takjub jika kalian bersaedia tertawa - dengan nada horror bersamaku di akhir waktuku.

* * *

_Mou ichido umarete._

_Mata boku ni umarete._

_Saiko no kao de waraunda.

* * *

_

Aku akan lahir sekali lagi. Aku akan lahir kembali menjadi diriku, Kadaj. Aku berjanji, akan lahir kembali di samping ibuku. Dan aku berjanji. Pada saat itu, aku akan tertawa dengan senyum termanis yang kumiliki.

* * *

**- End of # 1. Lost in Blue -

* * *

**

A/N:

Akhirnya selama beberapa bulan WB, Kuro nongol di fandom kesukaan Kuro ini dengan lagu kesukaan Kuro yang mencerminkan hidup Kuro. XDDD

Lagu ini buaatannya kakak kembarnya Kuro, drummernya Nightmare. *slap*

Lagu ini dipake buat sontrek Moryo no Hako opening theme. Opening berapanya sih Kuro lupa.

Sebenernya kalo dilihat dari tiga bait akhir, lebih cocok Sephiroth side. Tapi, setelah Kuro pikir sih... Lebih baik Kuro pake lovelynya Kuro *killed* buat dijadiin PoV. Jadinya ya geje begini ini. Maklum, Kuro baru pertama kali di fandom ini. (Walaupun Kuro udah lama jadi silent reader sih... =="")

Kalo dipikir-pikir juga nih... Waktu Kuro baca ulang, Kadajnya keliatan mother complex deh... =="

Tapi dia kan butuh selnya mama *dirajam* buat kembali jadi Sephi. Kadaj jelas harus sayang sama ibunya dong. ^ ^ b

Kelihatan semi AU ya? Terserah readers sih, tapi Kuro ngerasa aja. Yaudah, daripada Kuro kebanyakan ngoceh, mending kalian Kuro kasih tugas buat REVIEW!

Kadaj: Hei, Kenapa aku erlihat lemah begini? *telat*

Kuro: Diem! Review aja kok repot.

* * *

NEXT: # 2. Cloud Strife side: Nightmare - Alumina


	2. Alumina

**:: Kuro - Kurenai Present ::**

**-::- M Y P L A Y L I S T -::-**

Rated: T

Genre: Drama / General

Summary: Kumpulan songfic oneshoot. Gaje, wagu, aneh, nggak penting. Don't like don't read. Semi AU. Bakal jadi 100% AU di beberapa chapter ke depan.

**# 2. Cloud Strife Side : ****Alumina (****アルミナ****) **

**Alumina (****アルミナ****) © Nightmare (Lyric & Compose by ****Takahiro Sakaguchi** **)**

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

* * *

**

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku._

_Setsuna teki kirameki wo._

_Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame._

_Aruki tsuzukeru Believer.

* * *

_

Waktu terus berputar. Tak terasa aku sudah terus berjalan di dunia ini selama dua tahun. Entah apa alasan kongkrit dan jelas yang membuat kakiku terus melangkah. Tetapi hanya satu yang aku tahu. Aku percaya bahwa terus berjalan dapat mendambakan kenangannya ke dunia.

* * *

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite._

_Iranai mono wa subete suteta._

_Yuzurenai omoi,_

_Kono mune ni yadoshite.

* * *

_

Aku memiliki mimpi yang takkan bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Bahkan mungkin aku sekalipun. Yaitu untuk mendapatkan kedamaian mutlak dalam hidupku. Aku sempat merasa, aku tak bisa melakulan ini. Aku tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan kedamaian sepenuhnya dalam hidupku. Karena tuhan berkehendak manusia untuk mendaapatkan masalah-walaupun masalah sepele. Tapi aku menepis pikiran logisku dan tetap melangkah menuju impianku.

* * *

_Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite,_

_Gisei no kase ni ashi wo torarete mo._

_Afureru shoudou osae kirenai,_

_Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara.

* * *

_

Saat aku berhenti sejenak, aku berfikir. Masih ada kesenjangan antara impian dan pikiran logis manusia yang membatasi setiap insan tuhan untuk melangkah. Sesedikit terselip ketakutan yang melanda nuraniku untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi itu tak membuatku melangkah mundur. Karena aku. Cloud Strife, menginginkan untuk terus maju untuk mendapatkan kepuasan tertinggi dalam pencapaian.

* * *

_"Itsuwari"_

_"Osore"_

_"Kyoshoku"_

_"Urei"_

_Samazama na negatibu ni._

_Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu trickster.

* * *

_

Semua yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan kedamaian tidaklah mudah. belum sampai setengah perjalanan sudah hampir seluruhnya kukorbankan. Semua ketakutan melandaku. ketakutan akan kematian. Kekosongan hatiku yang terus sendiri tanpa ditemani satu insanpun. Duka yang terus menusuk hati saat aku melihat banyak orang yang menjadi korban-secara tidak sengaja maupun disengaja dan akhirnya yang dapat kulakukan adalah membuat script penuh kebohongan yang berjudul "Hidupku". Aku tidak begitu lemah bahwa aku dicekam oleh semua penipu yang tidak tahu kesendirian. Karena jika tidak, aku akan larut dalam kesedihan yang makin mendalam.

* * *

_Yozora wo tsukisasu biru no mure._

_Boshi nado mienai sora miage._

_"Mayoi wa nai ka?" _

_To jibun ni toikakeru.

* * *

_

Kawanan bangunan menusuk langit malam. Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihat bintang barang setitikpun, walaupun itu tempat yang tinggi-atap gedung. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat bintang, aku tetap saja melihat langit itu. Satu bagian dari nyawaku bertanya, "Apakah kau tersesat disini saat ini?".

Dan sisanya menjawab. "Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, kota ini diolesi dengan banyak hal yang sudah waktunya untuk diluapkan.".

Angin malam menghempas wajahku. Membuat sedikit rambutku bergoyang. Dengan tadi, aku merasa sedikit kegalauan otakku telah terbawa angin dan membuatku tenang untuk sementara.

* * *

_Kono machi juu afureru mono ni mamire._

_Utsutsu wo nukasu you na koto wa nai,_

_Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de kono te ni tsukamu mono wo mitai kara.

* * *

_

Aku merasa ini bukan hal yang realis. Aku beranggapan bahwa realitaku berada di ujung jalan yang menghubungkanku dengan keadaan sekarang dan masa depan yang kuharap akan lebih cerah. Dan aku ingin melihat apa yang berada dibalik ujung jalan yang menjadi "Misteri Permainan Waktu" untukku.

Masih di atap gedung tempat aku menikmati angin. Kukeluarkan buku bersampul merah kecoklatan setebal 3 sentimeter dari tasku, juga sebuah pena. Kubuka buku itu, dan kutulis beberapa kata.

**"****I want to see what I've got in my hand.****"

* * *

**

_Mabuta wo toji ishiki no umi ni ukan de omoi egaku._

_Risou wo te ni suru sono toki wo._

_Kagiri aru "sei" wo kono yo ni uke kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii._

_Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono,_

_"Jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e.

* * *

_

Aku memejamkan mataku. Membayangkan dan merasakan aku mengapung di lautan perasaan. Hari dimana aku memiliki semuah cita-cita yang sudah pasti adanya - walaupun tak jelas arahnya. Dan aku bertekad untuk mewujudkan. Tapi aku juga merasa begitu bodoh. Mewujudkan impian yang belum diketahui secara jelas, kemana kita merasa bodoh dengan cita-citaku di waktu yang sama. Yah. Aku dilema antara kembali ke zona nyaman-kembali ke hidupan normal atau terus melangkah.

**"****Something that no one else has****. Toward a cryztallization, called 'myself'."

* * *

**

_Kirei goto wo tsukitoosu koto,_

_Itsuka makoto e kawaru._

_Katakuna ni shinji tsuzuketai,_

_It's just my faith. The absolute truth.

* * *

_

**"Piercing trough simplicity...**

**One day it will change into reality.**

**I wanna continue to obstinately believe.**

**It's just my faith.**

**The absolute truth."

* * *

**

Kutorehkan kalimat dalam kumpulan kertas-buku yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuanku. Semua yang telah aku pikirkan selama beberapa jam menikmati angin malam di atap gedung Shinra Corporation kutuliskan disini. Buku kebanggaanku ini.

* * *

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku._

_Setsuna teki kirameki wo._

_Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame._

_Aruki tsuzukeru Believer.

* * *

_

**"****Amidst the passing time,**

**A twingkling and ephemeral sparkling.**

**I'm believer that keeps walking,**

**To crave his memories of into the world.****"**

Kututup buku itu setelah aku memberi titik di akhir kalimat. Aku membereskan alat tulisku, memandang langit itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seolah mengucapkan selalmat tinggal pada kumpulan awan hitam dan sang ratu yang bersenbunyi di baliknya. Aku turun dari gedung dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Perjalanan menuju kedamaian mutlak.

**- End of # 2. ****Alumina (****アルミナ****) -**

A/N:

Hunge... Akhirnya selesai juga. sebenernya udah selesai dalam semalem, tapi salahkan Speedyku yang gueje pholl. Akhirnya baru update sekarang. Saia bener-bener bahagia. Bisa memamerkan playlist kebanggaan saia. Hasil kerja donlot 24 jam tiga hari-43 lagu. Tapi tenang aja, ga sampe 43 chapter kok... XDDD

Betewe, yang ini kok lebih parah dari chapter sebelumnya ya? Ah bodoamat lah. Yang penting, TUNTAS- eh? Itu teks slogan gue!

Maksudku yang penting selesai! Maaf kalo ngecewain readers ya, semoga chapter depan jadi lebih baik. Kalo pada nanya, yang Bold tu apaaan, itu yang ditulis Cloud di bukunya. (kenapa nggak ngasih tau dari awal?) XP

Ohya, karena saia nggarapnya dikejar-kejar sama Vaxalend sampe saia diteror terus dari SMS, ketemu sampe di via lainnya, ELU HARUS REPIU, LAV! Kalo nggak repiu, nanti bakal kusembelih kamu jadi hewan kurban buat tanggal 27! HUAHAHAHA! *ketawa physco*

Buat readers laen, Silahkan repiu. Saia menyampaikan pesan dari Cloud Strife yang lagi mbojo sama Zack. *killed*

**NEXT CHAPTER: Loz side - ****Яaven Loud speeeaker**

Tunggu ya! XD


End file.
